


Calamity's Child

by cloudrains



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Genderfluid Sirius, M/M, Muggle AU, Tattoo Shop AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrains/pseuds/cloudrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Muggle Tattoo Shop AU<br/>Remus decides it's time to get the tattoo he's always wanted and walks into Sirius' tattoo shop. They are immediately taken with each other. Side James/Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calamity's Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multi-chaptered, at least four or more have been planned. This chapter is a bit short. There will be a motorbike, and there will be a little bit of crying on Sirius' behalf. The title comes from David Bowie's Rebel Rebel, which is Sirius' song through and through.

Remus eyed the shop hesitantly. He had been thinking about walking in for months now, but had never managed to get over the fluttery feeling in his chest every time he got within 15 feet of the door. ‘Today is the day.’ he thought to himself, and began walking down the street quickly, as if he could trick himself into walking in the door and not notice until it was too late. He was a few feet from the it, hand outstretched, when he stopped. He didn’t really want a tattoo. This had to just be a flight of fancy, something Remus was completely unfamiliar with, and he would get over it in a few days. He turned to leave and immediately stopped. A woman stood behind him, a small smirk on her face.

“Cold feet, huh?” she asked, looking him up and down. He was suddenly very self conscious of the state of his trousers. They were a bit ripped and a little too tight- he hadn’t bought new ones for a few years now.

“Well, er, yeah.” he replied, running his hand over the back of his neck a bit self consciously.

“There’s no need for that, why don’t you come check out the shop?” she said, smiling widely. “I work here and I promise we won’t bite.”  
Remus suddenly found himself trapped between being impolite and being trapped in a tattoo shop, which would inevitably lead to getting a tattoo.

“Well, alright.” he found himself saying, and within seconds the woman had taken his arm and was pulling him into the shop, her red hair whipping back over her shoulder.

  
Remus looked around at the shop, which at the moment was quite empty. It was clean and brightly lit, one of the reasons Remus had chosen it as a potential parlor. Near the front by the door was a large desk, where the woman set her purse before looking at a large schedule tacked to the wall. The rest of the walls were covered in black framed pictures of artwork, and five large chairs took up most of the shop, which also seemed to contain an undue number of plants.

“Well, here it is. Not so bad, right?” the woman said, pulling off her jacket and setting it on a chair. Remus spotted a tattoo of a doe on her back as she turned.

“No, it’s nice.” Remus said. “I’m just not sure I…”

“Not sure you want a tattoo yet?” the woman nodded. “Well, I have to say, I think you’d look good with one. But how about you just look at some work? We’ve got portfolios of all our artists here.” she said, leaning down to pick up a stack of heavy leather binders from a shelf behind the desk. Remus walked over to the desk, examining them. He picked up the topmost one, and looked at the first page, which simply said ‘Black’. The woman leaned over the desk, looking at the page.

“Ooh, yes, I think he’d suit you. He seems like your style.”

“My style?” Remus said dubiously, flipping to the next page which was full of calligraphic writing.

“Yes, Sirius Black, one of our older artists.” the woman smiled. “I’m partial to his work, though that may be because my fiance is his best friend. But you can work out what you think on your own.”  
Remus had to admit, the art was rather good. He flipped to another page, this one a large picture of a stag.

“That’s my fiance’s tattoo.” the woman said. “We got them to match.”

“It’s really good…”

“Why thank you.” a smooth voice said from behind him. Remus turned and nearly dropped the binder. The man entering the shop grinned at him and Remus thought he must be going mad because the temperature of the shop seemed to have gone up by ten degrees and the collar of his shirt got tighter. He was strikingly handsome, with dark black hair that curled past his shoulders.

“Hello, Sirius.”

“Hey, Lily.” the man approached the desk and gave her a kiss on the cheek, pulling off his leather jacket to reveal a thin, but toned, figure. Remus shook his head. Why was he noticing these things? He set down the binder on the desk again and resolved to leave before he made a fool of himself, but was interrupted.

“I think he’d look good with something natural, easily hidden.” Sirius was looking Remus up and down appraisingly, twisting a piece of his long hair around his finger.

“Leaves or trees, maybe a starscape. What are you thinking, mate?” he asked, looking at Remus. Remus noticed his eyes were a startling shade of grey.

“Well, I wasn’t sure I wanted anything, you know, just giving the shop a look.” Remus replied, his voice an octave higher than normal. What was wrong with him? He tried to cover for his obvious discomposure by giving him a small smile.

“Right.” Sirius smiled at him again, and leaned back on the desk. “You see anything you like?” Remus’ smile faltered.

“I… you, I mean, your work, is beautiful.” he said quickly. Sirius turned around to Lily, who was looking exceedingly pleased with herself.

“Thank you.” he looked at him again. “Say, what did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t, I’m Remus Lupin.”

“Remus? Well, I’m Sirius Black, welcome to our shop. Now, I’d love to get you in a chair, but I’m afraid I’m booked until a week out. That will give you some time to think- although I’m sure you want one, I can just tell.” he reached into a drawer in the desk and pulled out a square of paper. “So, I’m going to give you my card, and if you have any questions, feel free to call me.” As he handed the paper to Remus, their hands brushed. Remus thought he might say something foolish but he pulled himself together and managed to spit out a few words.

“Thank you, I’ll call you if I make up my mind.” Sirius nodded and smiled at him again before opening the door for him.

“Later, Mr. Lupin.”

“Goodbye, Sirius.” he said, stepping out the door. He thought he could hear Lily laughing as it closed, and before he turned the corner, saw Sirius give her a playful punch on the arm. He looked down at the card. It was simple; black with a small white star at the top. It read ‘Sirius Black, Toujours Pur Tattoo, 020 7739 2438’. Remus pocketed it, and walked down the street, smiling happily to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love any feedback.  
> You can find me on tumblr @ queermarauders.


End file.
